Wario vs. Metal Sonic
Wario vs Metal Sonic is a What-If? Death Battle. (NOTICE: THERE ARE NO SUPER FORMS. THIS MEANS NO WARIO MAN, NO METAL OVERLORD, ETC.) Wario_vs._Metal_Sonic.png|'GalacticAttorney' Metal sonic vs wario.jpg|'Uk Kook' Description Super Mario vs. Sonic the Hedgehog! Mario and Sonic have fought before, and so have their sidekicks, but what about their wannabe rivals? Can Wario waft his way out of this one, or will Metal Sonic's extreme tech overtake him? Intro Wiz: Mario and Sonic have gained multiple rivals over the years. Boomstick: But none of them are as persistent as these two. Wiz: Like Wario, the scoundrel with a fart of gold. Boomstick: And Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman's greatest creation. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Wario Wiz: Mario's made plenty of enemies like Bowser, Donkey Kong, Wart, Waluigi, etc. Boomstick: But out of all of his enemies, how the fuck did he get stuck fighting fat Donald Trump? Wiz: No idea. Boomstick: Anyway, Wario and Mario were once childhood friends, but Wario would accidentally fall into traps while playing with Mario, which ticked Wario off. Wiz: Thinking Mario was the cause of all his problems, Wario hypnotized Mario's entire kingdom and stole his castle while he was away saving Daisy. However, things weren't good for long as Mario eventually came back and... Boomstick: Beat the living shit out of him! Then for some reason, Wario turned into a midget. Wiz: Despite being fat, Wario is a power house, easily being one of the strongest Mario characters physically, being able to destroy bare brick with just his hands. Boomstick: Speaking of his strength, he's also got a powerful charge attack called the Shoulder Charge, which lets him plow through his enemies. He can also perform the famous Ground Pound, which can shake a castle. ''' Wiz: Wario also has power up pots like the Dragon Pot, which lets him shoot fire. The Jet Pot lets him fly around and the Viking Pot gives him more strength and lets him cling to ceilings. He can also bite his enemies with Chomp... '''Boomstick: Where he literally chews on you! Wiz: Ahem, Wario can also perform the Corkscrew, which is a air attack. He can also summon a bike from out of nowhere called the Wario Bike. He has an infinite number of bikes and can pull out another one in a short amount of time if the first one breaks. Boomstick: It can go up to 217 MPH. It also was apparently hard to make it because Wario's a goddamn fatass. Wiz: He also carries around a normal bucket that he can place on his opponent's head to blind them, in which the opponent can't take off unless someone else helps them. Boomstick: What the fuck's in those helmets? Some kind of brain magnet or something? Wario can also let it rip with his Wario Waft attack, a powerful fart attack which gets stronger the longer Wario holds it in. Because let's make him a fart joke as well. Wiz: He also carries around Bomb-Ombs, which are walking bombs. He also has plenty of Disguises like the Captain Disguise, which lets him float on water and shoot missiles. The Cosmic Wario disguise lets him stay in the air longer and gives him a laser pistol. Boomstick: The Dragon Disguise lets him shoot fire, the Thief Disguise lets him move faster, the Arty Disguise lets him draw blocks and hearts, which heal him, and the Genius Wario disguises lets him punch people with a boxing glove. Wiz: The Sparky Wario disguise lets him fire lightning, and the Wicked Wario disguise lets him fly in the air. There's also his Wario Man form, but it will not be used in this battle. Boomstick: Wario is strong enough to lift a giant, bikini wearing dinosaur, is fast enough to outrun boulders Indiana Jones styles, and survived attacks from the Shake King, who's Small Planet Level as well as hurt him as well. He also made a dimensional teleporter in a few seconds and even beat a genie who created a planet. Wiz: However, he's lazy, greedy, arrogant and acts dumb. Wario: I'mma Wario, I'mma gonna win! Metal Sonic Wiz: Metal Sonic was a machine created by Dr. Ivo Robotnick in order to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. He was made to be faster, stronger, and overall better then the Blue Blur. And in some ways, he succeeded. Boomstick: Metal Sonic is able to keep up with Sonic and even surpass him in a face, scaling him to Sonic and making him at least FTL. He can also overdrive himself to become even faster via Maximum Overdrive, which is a badass name for anything! Wiz: However, that's not all he has. As a fail safe, Eggman put in a load of weapons into Metal just in case. These weapons include: *A near-indestructible "Black Shield" that is used for defense *Rocket boosters to increase his speed even more, plus flight *Really sharp hands for attacking *A very advanced A.I chip Boomstick: But his most strongest ability by far is his copying ability ripped straight from Megaman. With it he can copy any organic or non-organic life forms powers and use them for itself. He was even able to copy Chaos Control. Wiz: He's even able to override his programming and turn against his master. He did this in Sonic Heros, and it also introduced his strongest form, Metal Overlord. Of course, it's not being used for this fight, but still. Boomstick: He's also gone toe to toe with Sonic, Tails, Shadow, etc, shown to be really freaking powerful, and even turned against his programming. Wiz: However, with this power comes his ego. It's...to be frank, huge. He believes to be better then anything and that he's invincible. Plus, Maximum Overdrive drains some of his own power. But overall, this really is Dr. Eggman's greatest creation. (Shows Metal kicking the shit out of Sonic) Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Inside Dr. Eggman's lair, Wario was sneaking around looking for stuff to steal. Just then, he saw a Chaos Emerald inside a glass tube, and money symbols appearing in his eyes. Wario: Wow, look at the size of that diamond! I could get super a rich for selling that baby! Wario decides he must have it, so he goes over to the cage and breaks it open with a punch, causing sirens to go everywhere. Wario grabs the emerald and runs into a room. When he gets in, a robotic hedgehog is seen waiting for him. The two prepare to fight. Fight! Wario rushes up to Metal Sonic and performs a Shoulder Bash, slamming into the robotic Sonic and knocking him a few feet back. Metal Sonic gets back up and performs a Spin Dash, flying towards Wario. Wario jumps over it, causing Metal to turn around and fire a chest laser, which catches Wario off guard and knocks him down. Metal Sonic rushes up to Wario and starts performing combos on him before kicking him into a wall. Wario gets up from the rubble and sees Metal speeding towards him, so Wario quickly hop down onto another platform. Metal Sonic sees this and performs his V. Maximum Overdrive and flies after Wario. Wario dodges the attack and punches Metal Sonic a couple of times before performing his Side Smash from Smash Bros, launching Metal back. Metal Sonic gets back up and performs Silver's ESP ability, summoning blocks from everywhere and throwing them at Wario. Wario breaks the blocks with punches, then goes after Metal and starts pounding him. However, Metal activates the Black Shield to block Wario's attacks before slashing Wario twice with his claws. Wario gets up, only to get rammed in the face by Metal Sonic's Spin Dash. Wario sees another platform and hops down towards it. Metal: You can't escape me! Metal Sonic uses his rocket boosters to zoom after Wario, performing a punch that knocks Wario down. Metal Sonic prepares to slash Wario with his claws again, but Wario transforms into Dragon Wario and shoots a stream of fire on Metal, which burns Metal. Metal Sonic survives the blast and performs the Knuckles Slam, causing Wario to lose his disguise and fly into the next room. Metal Sonic goes after him again and sees a boxing glove hit him in the face. Genius Wario goes up to Metal and rapidly uses the boxing glove to punch him in the face. Metal uses the Black Shield to block each punch, then uses a kick to break the glove and shoots a Chest Laser, which knocks Wario down. Wario gets up and performs the Earthshake Punch, which stuns Metal Sonic. While Metal was stunned, Wario grabbed him and started shaking him. After he was done shaking Metal, Wario proceeds to piledrive Metal Sonic, which causes some gears to fall of Metal. Metal Sonic weakly gets up and kicks Wario twice, but Wario blocks and headbutts Metal, which causes Metal to stumble backwards. Wario walks over to Metal Sonic and performs his Down Throw, slamming Metal onto the ground. Wario then performs a Ground Pound, crushing Metal Sonic even further. Wario: Have a rotten day! Wario unleashes a fully charged Wario Waft, causing Wario to fly out of Eggman's lair and completely destroying Metal Sonic. KO! *Wario is seen driving on his bike with the Chaos Emerald. *Metal Sonic is seen being rebuilt by Dr. Eggman. Results Boomstick: This may be the first time ever someone got destroyed via farts. Wiz: This fight was suprisingly close without super forms, but Wario had a big advantage in a few categories. First being strength, then Durability, and finally experience. All of these where enough to finish off Metal. Boomstick: "But Wiz, can't Metal just copy Warios abilitys?" Wiz: Well, yes, but if he did copy Warios farting, it really wouldn't do much, as Wario should be used to smallholder stuff by now. Boomstick: Looks like Metal was Wari-OWNED! Wiz: The winner is Wario. Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:Hipper/Gold Collab Season Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles